The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to source-drain contacts in semiconductor devices.
Challenges facing silicon (Si) complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology has led to using new materials and novel device structures. Semiconducting III-V compounds and materials, e.g., indium-gallium-arsenic (InGaAs) and indium-gallium-antimony (InGaSb), are attractive channel materials in metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) due to their low band gaps and high carrier mobility properties.
The fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) is a type of MOSFET. The FinFet is a double-gate silicon-on-insulator (SOI) device that mitigates the effects of short channels and reduces drain-induced barrier lowering. The “fin” refers to the narrow channel between source and drain regions. A thin insulating oxide layer on either side of the fin separates the fin from the gate.